This invention relates to wheel assemblies and more particularly to a wheel assembly having an improved bearing.
Implements such as wheelbarrows and the like generally utilize two or more wheel assemblies to position the implement at a desired height above the underlying ground and to thence enable the implement to be moved along the ground. The implement wheels are subject to relatively high stresses, particularly in the general location of the wheel bearing. Failure of the bearing generally requires replacement of the wheel assembly.
Wheel assemblies of the type under discussion are generally formed from two wheel halves which are joined together by welding or by mechanical fasteners. Each wheel half generally includes its own bearing which is held in place by a bearing retainer or seat which is typically attached to the inside face of the wheel half by such means as brazing or welding. It is also known to employ a single bearing which extends between the two wheel halves. Generally such bearings have flanges which are riveted, or brazed or otherwise joined to the inside face of the wheel half.
During normal use, a wheel of the prior art design is subjected to a significant degree of stress which very often results in the welds, brazed joints, or rivets failing, which in turn results in the bearings having reduced operating life. When the bearings are no longer useful, the wheel assembly must be removed from the implement, the pneumatic tire removed from the wheel assembly, and the bearing replaced if possible. In many instances, the bearing cannot be replaced which then requires tool replacement of the wheel assembly.
As is readily recognized, the foregoing problems associated with bearing failure are both costly and relatively time consuming to repair and thus produce unnecessary expense to the user of the implement. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a wheel assembly having means for increasing the operating life of the wheel bearing, which means is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and incorporate in a wheel assembly.